


Kisspertunities

by indigorose50



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drive-By Smooches, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gratuitous Aerobics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Sportacus has been giving Robbie drive-by smooches, much to the villain's confusion. (originally posted to tumblr)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SocksandFluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksandFluff/gifts).



> I'm sick so I put aside my longer works for a sec to write this ficlet instead. Rottensocksandfluff and I had a conversation about Sportacus giving Robbie kisses while doing Extra things. And so this fic (and their amazing art which you will see) was born.
> 
> Also Rottensocksandfluff totally made the word kisspertunities and I need you all to know that because I love it.
> 
> As always, let me know if there are any mistakes!  
> (Thank you to Otaku_E_chan who pointed out a few already!)

The day was hot, too hot to sit underground and too hot to mess with the brats. Robbie Rotten fanned his face as he made his way into town. A nap under the shade of a tree sounded wonderful. With a sigh he laid down on the grass. The kids were playing some gross sport across town and the sound was graciously muffled by distance. Robbie closed his eyes, relieved to be in the shadow of the tree and not sweating in his lair.

He wasn’t sure how long he slept but when he came to, he heard someone approaching him. Robbie mentally prepared an argument for why the children should just _leave him alone for once_ before opening his eyes. The sight that greeted him made him sit up.

In front of him, upside down, was Sportacus. When he saw Robbie was awake, he grinned and leaned forward, planting a kiss on his lips. He pulled away before Robbie could properly process the situation.

“Just wanted to give you a heads up. The kids and I are coming back this way.”

Robbie didn’t say anything. He just stared at his boyfriend, his still sleepy mind trying to come up with a logical explanation as to why he was upside down.

Sportacus moved back a bit and Robbie saw that he was on his hands. He had done a _handstand_ to kiss Robbie. He had one arm on either side of Robbie, his _infuriating_ hat somehow staying on.

“I left the ladder down if you want to nap in the airship,” Sportacus went on as if nothing odd was happening, “The AC is on so it should be colder up there.”

In one swift movement, Sportacus fell back and got to his feet. He waved to someone behind Robbie before sprinting away, presumably to rejoin the brats.

Robbie sat there, stunned. What had just happened?

* * *

 

Whatever it was continued to happen whenever Robbie found himself in town.

One time he was in the park, waiting for Sportacus so they could go on a picnic lunch. The elf came running toward him, crystal blaring, and sped right past Robbie, stopping only a split second to peck him on the cheek and say in one breath:

“ _Hi Robbie Someone’s in trouble I’ll be late Bye I love you_!”

Then he was gone, leaving Robbie to puzzle out exactly what his boyfriend had just said.

Another time, Robbie had been sitting on a bench trying to think of the best way to stop the brats from singing their _obnoxious_ jump rope rhymes just a few yards away. The sky above him darkened briefly and he felt something warm touch the top of his head just seconds before Sportacus landed in front of him. Robbie yelped, like any sane person would if their boyfriend just _fell from the sky in front of them_. Sportacus had the gall to chuckle at him.

“Did you just kiss me _mid flip_?” Robbie asked, hand clutching his heart.

Sportacus just winked and back flipped away towards to children, much to their delight. Robbie rested back against the bench with a groan and a blush.

* * *

 

Finally, after a month of this, Robbie got a chance to ask what was going on.

He was leaning back again one of the walls surrounding the playground. Stephanie and the kids had a new dance routine they just _had_ to show Robbie. He watched them setting up the stereo and getting some last minute practice. Behind him, he heard a very familiar voice say, “Hi, Robbie!”

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Sportacus. Upside down. _Again_.

Rolling his eyes, Robbie turned around and placed his hands on the wall, “Why do you keep—”

He didn’t get much further than that before lips covered his own. Robbie felt his face heat up. The kiss felt odd, since one of the participants was the wrong way around, but it still sent tingles down Robbie’s spine.

Sportacus pulled back and Robbie saw his face was also red, though it was probably for a different reason. He grinned proudly at Robbie.

After a moment, Robbie found his voice again, “Why do you keep doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“ _This_! Doing ridiculous things just to kiss me!”

Sportacus let his legs fall onto the pavement and stood beside Robbie like a normal person. He was still smiling, “I just never want to miss an opportunity to show you I love you.”

The blush that had only just started to fade from Robbie’s cheeks flared up again, “W-what are you talking about?”

“I know I’m on the move a lot, helping people and playing with the kids, but I don’t want you to feel like I’m forgetting about you. I’ve been taking every opportunity I can find to kiss you!” The elf looked away from Robbie, rubbing the back of his neck. It wasn’t often he acted openly sheepish, “I’ve been calling them… kisspertunities.” He cleared his throat, smile fading, “I can stop if you really don’t like them.”

Robbie thought about it for a heartbeat before putting his hands on Sportacus’ shoulders and kissing his forehead.

“I never said I didn’t _like_ them, idiot elf,” he said. He pulled Sportacus into a hug.

Sportacus wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Robbie’s shoulder, “Good. Because they’re a lot of fun to do.” Robbie chuckled. He could feel Sportacus smiling against him.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Robbie always enjoyed the times where Sportacus felt like being still for a change. The moment was over when they both heard a noise not far away that sounded suspiciously like five children trying to hold back their giggles. Sportacus was the first one to step away.

“I think they’re ready for us,” he said. He stood up on his tip toes and planted a kiss on Robbie’s cheek before cartwheeling over. Robbie rolled his eyes at the display and followed. Kisspertunities. What an exasperating concept.

He hoped Sportacus never stopped finding them.

 


End file.
